


Punch Drunk Love

by Drake_Dragua_22



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Dragua_22/pseuds/Drake_Dragua_22
Summary: A drunken night leads to two unlikely people together. Watch as the hilarity ensueRWBY AU Beacon doesn't fall and team RWBY & JNPR graduate
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Punch Drunk Love

The Hangover

It was a cold night in Vale tonight, the cool breeze made its way through the open window and engulfed the couple that laid on the bed. One half of the couple was one Jaune Arc laying there on his back in bed. This would’ve been normal if not for the weight that was pressing down on him a very _warm_ weight, as another cold breeze blew through the hotel room he shifted his trying to readjust himself. But as he did so did the weight on top of him. Jaune tried to keep his eyes shut because he knew if he opened them it would be very difficult to go back to sleep. But something kept brushing against his chin, something _very soft_. Having had enough of it Jaune finally opened his eyes, which he instantly regretted. His head was heavy and hurting as if something was pounding against it, but that pain quickly subsided when realized what the weight on top of him was or to be more specific _who_.

“Blake.” He whispered to himself trying to process what he was seeing.

Blake Belladonna, one forth of Team RWBY, a beautiful woman who just happened to be a feline Faunus was laying on top of him, sleeping on top of him to be more precise. Jaune didn’t dare move a muscle not because he wanted to wake the beauty, but because he didn’t know how she would react to the situation they were in, _but_ also because he didn’t want to wake her. Jaune will admit that seeing the woman laying on top of him did bring a warmth to his cheeks.

That moment didn’t last long as apparently Blake had heard Jaune’s whisper as her ears flicked. Slowly she moved her head up and slowly opened her eyes. Jaune watched as Blake slowly opened her eyes revealing the glistening amber eyes underneath. For a moment their eyes locked. Sapphire blue eyes gazing into widening bright amber eyes, that gaze was broken when the reality of the situation hit both of them.

Blake let out a sharp scream kicking herself off of Jaune who scurried and got off the bed. The two of them stood on the opposite sides of the bed which they shared just moments ago. Their gazes locked once again trying to process what exactly is going on.

“JAUNE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!” Blake screamed at him her face flaring red.

The blonde knight didn’t to react to the accusation made by Blake as something else had his attention. Something which he didn’t dare comment on because it was flustering him beyond belief, catching himself he immediately covered his face. This just agitated Blake, because not only did Jaune not answer her question he wouldn’t even look at her.

“What? Too ashamed?!?!” Blake snapped at him.

“Uh Blake, your clothes.” Jaune responded still covering his face.

That comment made Blake take a pause, “My clothes? What about my….” she trailed off as Blake realized what Jaune was referring to, her clothes or lack there of. Blake face flared beet red as realization dawned on her, she wasn’t wearing any clothes. Blake quickly covered her breasts and her nether region, she looked back at Jaune and noticed something very important she didn’t earlier.

“Jaune. Why. Are. You. Naked?”

Jaune uncovered his face and looked down to see his lack of clothing, he looked back at Blake who was stark naked with only one arm trying to cover her breasts and the other over her not so well-hidden private area. Realizing he was staring he covered his eyes with one hand and the other over his groin.

There was a prolonged silence in the room between the two, neither wanted to say something fearing that it would make the situation much worse. Blake trying to be the more level-headed of the two broke the silence, “Jaune. Could you please turn around and keep your eyes covered?”

“Y-Yeah. S-Sure thing Blake.” Replied the knight as he slowly turned around still keeping his eyes covered.

Blake was thankful that Jaune had decency in their sudden situation, she looked for her clothes and shuffled to the near by bathroom to put them on. “You can open your eyes Jaune, I’m in the bathroom.” She spoke to the knight and she could see him easing up before she closed the door.

Jaune opened his eyes and looked around the room noticing no Blake and that he could see the light under the bathroom door. He let out a sigh of relief as things didn’t get worse in their immediate situation. He looked around the room for his clothes and noticed they were thrown all over the room; some right next to the bed, some flung on a chair on the other side of the room, and the rest were sprawled all over around the main door. The sight didn’t do much to reassure the knight as he knew what the evidence presented to them meant. He walked over to the chair to where his briefs and jeans were thrown, as he reached for them he noticed something on his left hand. Under a closer look his eyes widened to what it was, ‘ ** _A RING!_** ’ the thought shot through his brain.

There Jaune stood looking at the ring he was wearing on his left ring finger, as a thousand questions ran through his mind. He tried to calm himself, ‘ _It’s alright, it’s just a ring, its not as bad as the situation I’m in right now. Things can’t get worse than this right?’_

“Uh, Jaune?” Blake called out to him from the bathroom.

“Yeah?” He responded.

“Are you wearing a ring by any chance?” She asked

 ** _‘IT GOT WORSE!’_** Shot right through his mind.

“U-Uh, Blake I think we need to talk about this.” Were all the words that Jaune could muster.

“Oh no.” were the words that could’ve been softly heard through the bathroom door.

“Just give me a second.” Were the words that followed from Blake.

Jaune quickly grabbed his briefs and jeans to put them back on to look at least decent.

Blake came out of the bathroom fully clothed, her eyes met with Jaune’s for a moment before she quickly looked away. “C-Could you put on a shirt please?” she asked politely.

“Oh yeah sorry.” Jaune quickly apologized and grabbed his shirt by the main door and put it on.

“Thank you.” Blake replied.

They sat on the bed with some distance between them.

“So….” Jaune trailed off, “You remember how we got here?"

“No, all I remember is alcohol, LOTS of alcohol.” Blake replied.

“Yeah.” Jaune agreed “We got together drinking because we both… got…. Dumped.” He finished.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Blake almost felt a headache creeping up on her, as she placed her head between her hands. Jaune placed a hand on Blake’s shoulder and she thanked him for it.

“Do you remember what happened next?” Blake asked face still in her hands.

Jaune shook his head at first but stopped as he realized something. “Wait! I remember I called Ruby!”

Blake looked up, “Do you reckon if she knows what happened?”

“Probably. I guess. I’ll try calling her.” Jaune patted himself down but didn’t feel his scroll anywhere. “I can’t find my scroll, can you try calling her?”

Blake nodded she got up from the bed and went over to the chair that had her jacket and retrieved her scroll from the front pocket. She opened it up and looked up Ruby’s contact and gave her a call. As her scroll rang for Ruby she sat back down on the bed eagerly waiting for the reaper to pick up.

“H-Hello?” a very tired Ruby answered.

“Ruby!” Blake shouted rocking the red reaper awake.

“Not so loud Blake please.” Ruby pleaded she sounded as if she was hungover.

“I’m sorry Ruby but I have some questions.”

“Is it about the wedding? I’m sorry that I couldn’t contain my excitement, I mean how could I? Knowing that Jaune was getting married.” Ruby explained herself.

“Yeah, about that. Who did Jaune marry?” Blake asked hoping that it wasn’t who she thought.

“He married you silly.” Ruby replied with as much cheer as she could muster in her drunken state.

Blake’s eyes widened when she heard those words and the reality dawned on her ‘ _I’m married to Jaune’_ she thought to herself. Ruby tried asking Blake something but was cut off as Blake hung the call.

Jaune just sat besides Blake on the bed in silence, Blake couldn’t say anything nor muster up the strength to form any words in her mind. The awkwardness was growing in the air by the second, and without saying anything Blake reached for Jaune’s hand and gripped it tightly. Jaune said nothing as Blake was still holding his hand mostly because he didn’t know what he could say in this situation that could ease up Blake. So instead of saying anything he decided to _do_ something about, so he scooted next to Blake to the point that their hips were touching. Blake instinctively leaned against Jaune and rested her head on his shoulders and let out a deep breath.

“So.” Blake started “Apparently we’re married now.”

Jaune absorbed what Blake had said, he didn’t react because this situation required cool heads. Instead he was in deep thought about what he was going to say, after pondering over the scenarios that would take place he spoke.

“So, what are we going to do now?” he asked

“We?” Blake rebutted

“Yes, we.” Jaune replied.

After a pause Blake spoke, “First let’s find the marriage certificate, after we find the proof of the marriage we can decide on the next step.”

So the two newly weds did just that searching the room for their binding contract, after ten or so minutes Blake found it under the bed. The two sat back on the bed staring at the piece of paper neither said a word as the paper proved that the situation was real.

“Well then, looks like this is for real.” Jaune spoke

“Unfortunately.” The feline replied as her faunus ears drooped.

“Well it doesn’t have to be.” Jaune retorted, garnering a questionable look from Blake

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well, I mean with the marriage certificate in hand we can go back and void the _‘marriage’_.” Jaune explained putting emphasis and air quoting the ‘marriage’ part.

Blake absorbed the explanation, “I thought an Arc never goes back on their word?” she joked trying to bring some levity to the situation.

“We don’t.” he responded and explained further, “The word an Arc gives is a binding contract for us, it’s a tradition that’s been passed through the generations of my family. It’s very significant to us. But given the situation and circumstances, this isn’t fair to you Blake. And I don’t want it held against you because of a stupid drunken night.”

Blake nodded in understanding, Jaune had a point but there was a feeling swelling up inside her that she needed to voice. Her grip tightened on the certificate as her ears drooped flattening against her head. She leaned against Jaune placing her head on his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh, “I don’t know Jaune.”

Jaune turned his head towards Blake with a confused look, “Blake, what do you mean?”

Blake straightened up away from Jaune and looked him straight in his eyes.

“Jaune do you know how Faunus relationships work?” she asked him.

“Not as much as I’d like to.” He answered while shaking his head slightly.

“Well…” Blake thought on how to word her thoughts properly, “The start of the relationship is just like humans’ as in; conversing over similar interests, which then leads to a bond between the two, and over time the bond strengthens as the two become closer.”

Jaune nodded his head without saying a word taking in every word from Blake.

Blake continued taking in Jaune’s silence as acknowledgement, “For humans this would eventually lead to marriage.” She paused taking in a deep breath, “While for Faunus this would lead to them coveting each other as mates. And for the longest time that was how relationships worked for Faunus.”

There was a pause between them before Jaune spoke, “So, I’m guessing marriage wasn’t a common thing?”

Blake nodded in agreement, “Marriage between Faunus is a sort of life contract in a way, meaning through marriage two Faunus are bound to each other. And unlike in human marriages we don’t have the saying ‘Till death do us part’ because if a spouse does die the other never marries let alone find another mate, that’s how much marriage means to us Faunus.” She explained.

Jaune was dumbfounded, he never knew that marriage held such significance for the Faunus, and now he understood the situation that Blake was in.

“I get it.” Jaune spoke and garnered a look from Blake.

“Yeah, marriage is a big thing and carries a very significant importance for you. And I thought my word as an Arc was a big deal.” He finished in a joking manner trying to lighten the mood. Which got a soft punch from Blake to the arm.

“Don’t sell yourself short Jaune, it shows your integrity, I always liked that.” She retorted.

“Gee thanks.” He replied while scratching the back of his head, a habit still reminiscent from his time at Beacon.

“Jaune….” Blake started, “I know it might be distasteful given our situation but, what do you think of marriage?”

“It’s a close bond between two people who love each other, but not unconditionally though. I believe that there must be equal effort put into the relationship by both individuals.” Jaune answered immediately without thought, to the surprise of Blake.

“Just like that?” she asked.

“Yes, just like that. What about you?” He replied.

Blake looked back down at the certificate, “I always wanted to be married at some point. Every time I see my parents together laughing, talking, enjoying each other’s company it always made me think ‘that could be me’.” she stopped and her eyes started to water, something Jaune noticed. “But after what I’ve done during my time in the White Fang, I-I don’t think I deserve it. I’ve hurt people directly and indirectly, and with the weight of that on my shoulders I don’t think I deserve to be happy.” Tears now ran down her face dropping on her hands.

Jaune wrapped his arm around Blake comforting her because she needed it. “But you do.” He spoke to her softly drawing her close to him. “You left the White Fang because you realized they were headed down a dark path. You graduated Beacon to become a huntress not just to atone for your past but also because you wanted to bridge the gap between humans and Faunus. You’ve made mistakes yes, but we all have. And you chose to correct those mistakes, we would know we were there.”

“What I’m trying to say Blake is that you can’t let your past hold you down, you will move forward because you’re one of the strongest people I know.”

Blake wiped her tears, she will admit Jaune could be very insightful from time to time, but she drew her attention back to the situation back at hand, they still had to decide what they were going to do about the elephant in the room.

“So.” She signaled Jaune. “What do we do about _this_.”

“I’ve told you my thoughts regarding it, but I’d like to you hear yours.”

“I’d……… like to give it a shot.” Blake replied uncertain of Jaune’s reaction. “If you’re willing!” she added

Jaune was shocked to say the least never in his wildest imagination would he have thought that Blake Belladonna would’ve married to him let alone give it a shot.

Blake didn’t know what to make of Jaune’s silence, _‘maybe he didn’t want this, maybe he had someone else in mind, maybe……...’_ he thoughts were cut by Jaune.

“Are you sure about this Blake? This is a big deal.”

Blake nodded, she knew just how much this mattered but she wanted to give it a shot and hoped that Jaune would do the same.

“Alright then, if you are willing, then yes. I Jaune Arc accept my marriage to you Blake Belladonna.” Jaune spoke as he took Blakes’ hand in his.

“And I Blake Belladonna accept my marriage to you Jaune Arc.” She replied as she took Jaune’s free hand with her other, as they both looked into each other’s eyes.

They both snorted in laughter despite the ‘seriousness’ of the situation.

“I-I’m sorry, b-but I couldn’t contain it.” Jaune wheezed out in-between laughs.

“I’m-I’m sorry too.” Blake replied trying to contain herself.

Minutes passed as the two were able to catch their breaths, “We have to work on the names.” Blake spoke first.

“We’ll work on it eventually, but right now I’m too tired to think about it.” Jaune replied.

“Likewise.” Added Blake. “Would you care to join me in bed _dear husband_?” she let out a giggle gesturing to the bed.

“You know, it’s going to make me a while to get used to that.” Jaune said making his way to the side of the bed and laying down facing away from Blake.

“Me too.” Blake replied as she laid down on her side of the bed facing Jaune. There was a distance between them and it felt unnatural to Blake so she moved closer to Jaune, wrapping her arms around him spooning him.

“Uhhhh Blake?” He asked unsure of what to say.

“Sorry, I just feel more comfortable this way. Do you want me to move?” she asked concerned if what she did made him feel uneasy.

“It’s alright, this is quite comfortable.” Jaune replied. He wasn’t lying it was quite comfortable being the ‘little spoon’ in this situation.

“But Blake I have to ask, how will we explain this to the other?” he asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Until then is it alright if we enjoy this moment?” Blake nuzzled her face into Jaune’s back.

“We can.”

“Goodnight Blake.”

“Goodnight Jaune.”

The two newlyweds closed their eyes and drifted of into sleep, unsure of what tomorrow will bring. But they were sure about one, whatever happens they’ll face it together.


End file.
